


Один на один

by Elsfia



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: AU, Action & Romance, Cahir lives, Drabble, F/M, Sparring
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 23:47:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15376056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsfia/pseuds/Elsfia
Summary: Тренироваться надо бы осторожнее.





	Один на один

**Author's Note:**

> [Ссылка на фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/readfic/7131188)

      — Ха!  
  
      Она нападает с наскока. Звон стали, перелёт шагов, финт, разворот, облако песчаной пыли, вскинутой с земли носком ботинка.  
  
      Меч летит прямо на неё.  
  
      Нырнуть, отразить, увернуться, перескок — парировать!  
  
      — Ух!  
  
      Вольт из-под скрещенных лезвий, кувырок и подсечка — и довершить пируэт.  
  
      Довершить пируэт мешает подлая подножка. Чувство баланса помогает ей вернуть утраченное равновесие запоздало, когда она  _уже_  падает.  
  
      Когда падает и, поджав коленками бока Кагыра, ныряет ладонями в дорожную пыль: неуклюже — совсем не по-ведьмачьи — приземляется на него.  
  
      С досады сдувает с лица прядь волос.  
  
      — Это был грязный приём, — бурчит Цири, но не торопится подниматься. Глаза Кагыра — голубые-голубые, как зеркало, в котором отражается небо, и всё это небо смотрит теперь на неё.  
  
      Завораживающее впечатление.  
  
      — В бою все средства хороши, — незамедлительно отвечает Кагыр и как-то смущённо хмыкает.  
  
      Дышит он неровно и шумно. Странно. Во время самого боя Цири этого за ним не заметила.  
  
      Она выпрямляет спину, и её собственное дыхание становится вдруг тоже неровным и шумным.  
  
      Ой-ёй. Она только сейчас обращает внимание на их положение. Хорошо, что этому нет никаких свидетелей. Это ведь должно смотреться со стороны так… недвусмысленно.  
  
      Ощущается, впрочем, тоже неоднозначно.  
  
      — Извини, — торопливо бормочет она и спешит подняться. Но рука Кагыра её удерживает.  
  
      — Нет, погоди.  
  
      Не просто удерживает. Тянет ниже. Цири позволяет ему эту вольность. Цири — любопытно.  
  
      А ещё вдруг очень тепло внизу живота.  
  
      Кагыр приподнимается ей навстречу, и их губы встречаются. Она медлит, растерянная; он медлит, осторожничая. Его захват исчезает — теперь ладонь просто скользит выше по предплечью, но Цири всё ещё наклоняется ниже.  
  
      Должно быть, инерция. Что-то такое она когда-то слышала. Вроде оно.  
  
      Другая ладонь Кагыра — уже на её лопатках, и вдруг ей совсем плевать на всякие там научные термины. Плевать на то, что со стороны это все выглядит неприлично, и даже плевать, что Йеннифэр наверняка тоже бы её пожурила.  
  
      Она просто целует Кагыра. Его ладони просто задирают её сорочку. Её пальцы просто теребят тесёмки его рубахи.  
  
      Свидетелей всё равно-то нет.


End file.
